


Aya's cold

by seraphim_grace



Series: White Butterfly [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet in the White Butterfly universe<br/>This time Aya has a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aya's cold

[](http://f-lite.ru/lfp/s52.radikal.ru/i137/1404/9c/6946310b6c50.jpg/htm) art by vorona1405

Aya looked at the cup of tea and then wavered before blinking away the wave of nausea. Baba looked at him for a long moment and then in a voice like thunder commanded Ken to take him to bed. For once, which was unusual when Aya was sick, he didn’t argue. He just put down his tea and went to stand up, then for a long moment looked like he might collapse. Ken swooped up and caught him before he fell.

Ken was privileged indeed in the old Fujimiya house, in that he was the only man allowed to touch Aya no Bara. Crawford had strict rules for his property, but what Aya did with his own things was not Crawford’s concern.

Nagi had gone ahead of him and laid out the futon and had left the door open as he fetched a brazier, despite the waning winter the rooms were still chill this early in the day, the sun was barely setting.

Aya was limp and petulant in his arms as he went to undress him, “can manage,” he said pushing Ken away but his hands were clumsy and heavy and it was clear that he couldn’t. Ken just smiled. 

“Let me brush out your hair.” He said lifting the comb and as Aya fumbled with the knots and ties of his hakama Ken pulled the ornamented comb through his hair. Aya sighed into the gesture as Nagi came in. He allowed Nagi to undress him and as the boy lifted the clothes he stroked Aya’s arm softly and then left, back to his duties for the lady Rukia after he had hung Aya’s clothes to air.

After he was dressed in a warm yukuta and his hair brushed with lilac water and a soft cream applied to his face, for Crawford was dutiful of his toy’s beauty, Aya lay back against the futon, with his red hair on the pillow. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Ken said nothing, just readjusted the blanket over him. 

“Read to me.” Aya said.

“I can’t.” Ken told him.

“There are scrolls in the cupboard.” Aya said rolling unto his side.

“I can’t read.” Ken clarified his point.

“I’ll teach you in the morning.” And Ken took it to be a fever utterance, something said because he was sick that Aya would never remember in the morning. “Tell me a story.”  
“I don’t know any stories.” Ken said, he was a servant, a child of two indentured servants and he had grown up in the Takatori house too busy for someone to take him aside and tell him something as frivolous as a story.

“Then tell me about yourself,” Aya said and his voice was slurred with sleep. “Is there a girl for KenKen?” 

“There is,” Ken said softly, “in the village, she has a gap in her teeth that she shows when she smiles and she always smiles for me. When I go into town with Baba she always has a smile and a cup of tea for us. I don’t know her name, but,” Aya looked to be asleep, “I really like her,” Ken continued.

“You have my permission to marry her,” Aya said magnanimously into the pillow, “if she wants to that is.”

And Ken took it to be another of those fever pronouncements that wouldn’t have been said in the morning. “I’ll go get you some tea, and see if Nagi will read to you.” He said standing up, in the morning everything would have returned to normal and Aya would be cold and untouchable again when the fever broke, he wouldn’t teach him to read and he wouldn’t let him marry the girl in town.

Lords didn’t do that, even dispossessed ones.


End file.
